


Коллекция драбблов

by triskelos



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Kudos: 1





	Коллекция драбблов

Рейтинг: PG-13.<br />  
Тип: слэш.<br />  
Слов: 349

Когда Дюк вернулся домой, Нейтан сидел на перилах веранды и пил пиво из бутылки.

\- В чем дело, офицер? Снова хочешь задержать меня?

Нейтан не ответил. Спрыгнул с перил, подошел ближе и снова посмотрел на него. Совсем как вчера.

\- Нет! Я понял! - наигранно хлопнул себя по лбу Дюк. - Ты пришел поныть о чем-то. Обычная ситуация.

\- Как ты это сделал? - хрипло спросил Нейтан.

\- Что?

\- Сам знаешь! Как у тебя получилось? Почему я не знал, что у тебя есть способности?!

\- Потому что у меня их нет! - тоже повысил голос Дюк.

Он сам понятия не имел о том, как вчера все получилось. Они пили пиво, играли в покер, Дюк шутил над клетчатой рубашкой Нейтана...

\- Как это ты решился на сочетание зеленого и синего, для тебя это так не типично!

Он посмотрел на руку Нейтана, сжимающую бутылку, перевел взгляд выше... И тогда заметил, что Нейтан тоже смотрит на руку, так, словно видит ее впервые. Когда он повернулся к Дюку, в его глазах играла такая безумная смесь злости и удовольствия, что у того дух захватило.

\- Как ты это делаешь?!

Дюк приподнял бровь.

\- Э... это!

\- Что — это?! - раздраженно спросил Дюк и вдруг все понял.

Он перевел взгляд на шею Нейтана, туда, где расстегнутом вороте рубашки виднелась светлая кожа. Нейтан сильнее сжал бутылку, и по его телу прошла заметная дрожь.

\- Черт! - только и смог выговорить Дюк.

Нейтан чертыхнулся и вылетел из бара. И вот сейчас вернулся — возмущенный, злой и почему-то испуганный.

\- Как ты это сделал?!

\- Понятия не имею. И не понимаю, что за претензии — можно подумать, с тобой такое часто случается! - в своей обычной манере продолжил Дюк. - Немножко благодарности, пожалуйста. Не будешь возмущаться — может, еще перепадет.

\- Придурок! - процедил сквозь зубы Нейтан и ушел.

Дюк перевел дух. Он не знал, как и почему это произошло. Но очень хотел разобраться во всем. Разобраться и снова увидеть тот жар в глазах Нейтана.

Рейтинг: PG-13  
Тип: пре-слэш, ОТ3  
  


По залу "Серой чайки" гулял сырой холодный ветер – вчера во время вечеринки кто-то из соседских детей разбил камнем стекло, а новое можно будет заказать только в понедельник. Дюк зябко поежился, налил себе чашку чая и все же надел еще один свитер. Вот бы поймать этих малолеток и надрать им уши! Сам он в детстве тоже частенько бил стекла в округе, но не так, не для того, чтобы навредить. Что бы о нем ни говорили, но он никогда не был хулиганом. Просто авантюризм - это в крови.  
  
Зима в Мэне не страшная, но очень неприятная - с залива постоянно дует холодный ветер, льют дожди, море становится серым и хмурым. Как будто и не было никогда бирюзовых волн, солнечных деньков и белых полосок от купальника на спинах девушек. Единственными способами согреться становятся теплая одежда, камин и горячий чай со специями. Дюк когда-то сам привез его из Гонконга. Разумеется, без всяких документов, он же не Нейтан.  
  
Кстати о Нейтане... Дюк выглянул в окно. На фоне Cape Rouge виднелась знакомая фигура. Да уж, его ни холодом, ни дождем, ни бессонной ночью не испугаешь, все равно пойдет на свою дурацкую пробежку. Дюк вспомнил прошлое лето, время, когда Одри только появилась в Хейвене. Проблемы с пациентами в сумасшедшем доме, беззаботный день на корабле... Нейтана с безумными глазами, который так хотел знать, приятно ли ощущать солнечные лучи голой кожей. Дюк знал его всю жизнь, но только в тот момент понял, насколько страшно и одиноко жить с такой уникальной Бедой. Не чувствовать ни припекающего солнца, ни холодного ветра, ни чужих прикосновений.  
  
Мерзко моросящий дождь усилился, превратился в ливень, и Нейтан повернул к дому. Дюк даже издалека видел невольную, почти мальчишескую улыбку на его лице - Нейтан провел рукой по волосам и увидел, что она мокрая.  
  
Наверху щелкнула, захлопываясь, дверь, и по лестнице сбежала вниз Одри – в огромном кардигане, резиновых сапогах, с зонтом над головой. Дюк, не дожидаясь, пока она попросит, снова поставил чайник на огонь. Воды как раз хватит на две чашки.  
  
Бывает, видимо, такое тепло, которое не зависит ни от погоды, ни от одежды, ни от огня в печке. Зато его можно подарить каждому, даже человеку, который ничего не чувствует.


End file.
